


Nature

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Battling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being strong doesn't mean you can't ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Specialshipping. Day 15 of 30.

Viridian Forest was the go to for bug pokemon. One could capture a Pikachu, however, or a Pidgey which were easier to find because bright yellows and browns made for bad camouflage in a dark green forest.

 

Yellow and Red didn't know what they were looking for exactly. Just something to help Yellow beat Brock. She would be fully capable of beating any other gym leader, but nobody would take her with the belief that she wasn't capable. She couldn't get any other pokemon on her own and needed help. At least she admitted it.

 

“Not even Misty would fight you?” Red questioned as he balanced on a line of rocks while Yellow followed behind him, her Pikachu following behind her.

 

“She said that nobody would fight me without at a badge from Viridian City or Pewter City, and the Viridian City gym doesn't even have anybody in it. I can't help that I got an Pikachu that doesn't work against rocks.” She kicked a few rocks in frustration as response to the supposed greats that wouldn't even take on an 11 year old girl. “You'd think that they'd at least enjoy the training for their pokemon, but nope.”

 

Red fell from a rock but landed on his feet. “You only went to Misty, right?” Red asked her. “That's rough.” He climbed back onto the rocks. “We need a strong pokemon that won't faint to your Pikachu. He's too strong for anything in here but two weak for anywhere else.”

 

The sound of that was pretty sad, but the reality that had left her in need of help. “Guess I'm just not as lucky as you, Red. But why don't you just lend me one of your pokemon and I can give it back to you when I'm done? Surely you have at least a Squirtle or a Lapras with you.” Yellow said in a high voice, trying to be cute while asking.

 

“My pokemon are more attached to me than they are to you. They aren't as likely to attack on your command.” Red put bluntly without bothering to even take his eyes from the treeline. “Besides. It's nice to hang out with you for once. Normally Professor Oaks students are pretty rude, like they deserve Professor Oaks attention more than anybody else because they exist. You're pretty good about it, though. I've never seen you do that or anything like that. If anything you're pushed to the back of the line like me, I guess.” Red fell off the rocks again and used Yellow to catch himself, nearly knocking her over. “Through here.” He said, taking her hand and leading her.

 

Through the trees, Red saw something that Yellow couldn't quite catch; just noises being made and quick flashes of color that complimented the trees surrounding them. The red and yellow coloring of both of their outfits were stark contrast in comparison, making them highly more visibly to everything. They kept running through the forest hoping to catch up to whatever Red had seen.

 

In the clearing ahead of them, a Bulbasaur was in a battle stance, ready for them. “So that's what we've been chasing!” Yellow shouted to Red. “A Bulbasaur? Will that work against a Rock type like Brocks?”

 

“It'll be better than an Electric type, that's for sure. And this one looks like a good match against your Pikachu.” He responded. Yellow's Pikachu ran into the field and initiated battle without command.

 

“Pikachu, use Tackle!” Yellow shouted. Her Pikachu followed suit and had the Bulbasaur on it's back. “Now use Bite!” She said. The Bulbasaur was weak and so close to fainting, Yellow sent out a pokeball.

 

It shook a few times before the glow neutralized and the Bulbasaur was officially hers. She took Reds' hand in her own and jumped up and down in excitement before collecting her pokemon and making it back to the forest path.

 

“Hey Yellow?” Red questioned once they were back on their way to Pewter City. “Do you think I could hold your hand again?”

 

Surprise turned to a smile on Yellow's face. “Sure, Red!” She said before taking his hand within her own.

 

“They're very soft...” Red said as they walked, trying to make it less awkward.

 

“Sure they are, Red.” Yellow teased.


End file.
